¿amor fraternal o algo mas?
by luiscario
Summary: despues de una borrachera y ayudar a su hermano, Linka y Luke empezaran a sentir cosas que los hermanos normalmente no sienten
1. Chapter 1

Hey aquí luiscario con un nuevo fic de the Loud house, este será un LukexLinka y espero que guste.

The Loud house no me pertenece le pertenece a Chris Savino.

Por favor déjenme ir-suplicaba Luke a sus padres.

Hmm-Lynn senior y Rita todavía estaban pensando, no es que no confiaban en su hijo pero es que es el lugar, un bar, la banda de Luke iba a tocar está noche en uno de esos bares donde todos los que asistían fingían un acento británico en donde inevitablemente iba a beber y no estaban seguros de cuanto pero no lo sabían si no confiaban en el-está bien hijo-y antes de que Luke se pusiera a saltar de alegría-pero tendrás que regresar a las 11:30 está bien-Luke solo asintió.

Linka era consciente de la hora cerca de la una de la mañana y había bajado por un vaso de agua, cuando escucha que la puerta principal abrirse y al ir a investigar ve que Luke entra a tumbones.

¡Luke!-dijo he inmediatamente fue a ayudarlo-estas borracho-dijo en cuanto capto el hedor a alcohol.

Cashate, no eshtoy borrasho-trataba de decir Luke.

Si, si, si-dándole el avión- ven y no hagas ruido, no creo que quieras despertar a mama, papa o a Loki-dice poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

Okey-Luke parecía mareado y lo llevo a su habitación (la de Linka).

Luke, ¿estás bien?-dijo notando este mareo.

Si, Linka-Linka se acerca para revisarlo, pero Luke la besa de forma apasionada, mientras la besa también empieza a manosearla.

Luke…basta-decía entrecortadamente nunca había sentido tantas sensaciones extrañas y lo más parecido a ese beso era el que le había dado a Ron Santiago, y sin notarlo empezó a disfrutarlo.

Si Luke no se hubiera quedado dormido por la borrachera, él se hubiera aprovechado de su hermana. Cuando esto paso Linka aparte de quedar cómo novia de rancho poco vestida y alborotada y acomodándolo para que pudiera dormir cómodo y luego ella lo siguió.

La mañana todavía no llegaba cuando Luke despertó, desorientado, algo mareado y con una pesada cruda, una vez se pudo ubicar recordó parcialmente lo que paso cuando llego.

Hmm-Linka se removió en su lugar al notar que su hermano se despertó-buenos días-dijo y dando una imagen tierna al verse despeinada.

Lo siento-dijo Luke sentado en el borde de la cama.

No te preocupes no pasó nada-dijo abrazándolo por espalda.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Prácticamente me aproveche de ti-dijo cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

No me hiciste nada, te lo juro-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 **Omake**

Vaya, vaya-Lane estaba frente a su computadora-podría sacar provecho.

¿Reviews o tomatazos?


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, bueno parece que voy a tener que decir que este capítulo se será una corrección y aumento, palabras de introducción aparte.

The Loud house no me pertenece es de Chris Savino.

( **P** unto de **V** ista de Linka)

Hola a todos, o debería decir, buenas noches si debe de ser las dos de la madrugada y que hago levantada tan tarde, es que tengo sed asi que ahora estoy en la cocina terminando un vaso con agua.

No puedo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al sentirme hidratada, entonces escuche a una camioneta fuera de la casa y la puerta abrirse, la curiosidad me pico y fui a ver y encontré a Luke que si me acordaba iba a ir a tocar a uno de esos bares donde se finge el acento y al verlo tambalearse me asuste y tratando de no gritar me acercó.

-Luke ¿estás bien?-pregunte cuando lo tuve enfrente.

-he ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Quién qué?-parecía confundido y olía a alcohol.

-no hagas ruido, o despertaras a mamá, papa o a Loki-dije tratando de callarlo.

-Loki, Loki, Loki, Loki esto, Loki aquello-¿qué tenía que ver Loki en esto?-solo te importa el cierto, ¿Qué si Loki tiene novia? ¿Qué si rompo con mi novio Loki me va a odiar? Todo se trata de el-parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar-y yo que, que te escribí y cante canciones de cuna para que no tuvieras pesadillas, que he escuchado todos tus problemas y Loki que solo está con su celular, con su estúpida novia mexicana y le importa una mierda lo que pase contigo recibe más amor tuyo que yo-Luke estaba llorando cómo si acabara de encontrar a su prometida y su mejor amigo en la misma cama.

Entre lágrimas y sollozos lleve a Luke a mi cuarto, no podía llevarlo al suyo ya que Lane tiene el sueño ligero, pero justo cuando estábamos enfrente de mi cama el paro.

-Linka no me quiere-Luke parecía un niño regañado.

-Luke si quiero-le dije sinceramente, pero él me envistió y antes de que me pudiera quejar me beso en los labios, era un beso distinto al que tuve con Ron, era menos torpe, menos inocente y más demandante y cálido, me empecé a entregar a esa calidez mientras el empezaba a buscar más de mi piel por debajo de mi camisón que me creaba una gran cantidad de sensaciones nuevas y extrañas, pero de golpe pararon y me di cuenta que Luke se había dormido, sintiéndome todavía rara, lo acomode en la cama y me acosté a su lado y me dormí.

( **PV** de Luke)

Desperté en un cuarto distinto al mío, estaba pintado de rosa y las decoraciones no las podían ver claras ya que sentía la cabeza cómo un balón en pleno partido de futbol y también un peso aun lado de mí, (vamos a ver quién es la lindura a quien le pertenece este cuarto) removí las sabanas y hay estaba Linka, con algo más de conciencia note la falta de la sangre que se supone debería estar al perder una mujer la virginidad y que todavía teníamos ropa, casi de inmediato note que Linka se removía en su lugar buscando calor que perdió cuando quite la sabana se veía tan tierna.

-buenos días-dije haciendo que ella se dé cuenta de mi presencia.

-buenos días ¿Cómo dormiste?-me doy cuenta de los recuerdos de anoche.

-mama y papa me van a matar-estoy muerto, les había prometido que llegaría a las 11:30 y creo que no llegue a esa hora, siento que me abrazan por la espalda.

-nos van a matar-¿Qué?-debí de haberles avisado que llegaste o algo por el estilo pero no lo hice, te voy a apoyar-me da un beso en la mejilla.

-gracias-

 **Julex93: gracias por el consejo, y es que a veces la narración es algo en lo que todavía debo pulir.**

 **Imperialwar1234: espero que esto se considere una mejor entrega.**

Por último y en general denle amor a mis otros fics, el jueves o el viernes subiré el próximo capítulo de pokemon soul Silver: el viaje de Linka.

¿Reviews o tomatazos?

Sueñen con mi voz


	3. olvidemoslo

**Julex93: gracias, el capítulo dos fue una corrección y aumento asi que es algo asi cómo canon y el primero ya no lo es.**

 **Ntian: soy pésimo explicando pero veré que puedo hacer y no, no va a haber Sam hombre, será mujer y será rival de Linka.**

 **Imperialwar1234: al menos no fue decepcionante.**

 **Reila Vann: es bueno que te gustara, también me guata la pareja.**

Capitulo II: Olvidémoslo

( **PV de Luke)**

Me dirigía sigilosamente a mi cuarto, le había pedido a Linka que no dijera nada y no interfiriera en el regaño que de seguro me darían mama y papa, no quería que se llevara la culpa cómo acostumbraba.

-bien hecho Tom Cruise ya lograste llegar a tu objetivo-me sobresalte al escuchar a Lane quien estaba sentado en su silla personalizada.

-ghaa, Lane no me des esos sustos-dije mientras me sujetaba el corazón.

-bueno esperaba que se te bajara la borrachera del susto-me dijo sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

-ya no estoy tan ebrio-

-pues se puede decir que estas hasta las chanclas de problemas-solté un gruñido.

-no lo niego, pero podrías de que llegué aquí-

-¿por qué haría eso? Sabes que me meteré en problemas, lo siento pero no-era comprensible pero Linka me dio una idea.

-solo di que era tarde y tenías sueño-la excusa perfecta.

-me deberás un favor-solo asentí eso solo significaba una cosa **bromas**.

 **(Fin del PV de Luke)**

[En la cocina]

-estas en serios problemas hijo-decía Lynn senior muy enfadado-confiamos en ti, pero aparentemente nos equivocamos-

-sí, parece que heredaste la debilidad al alcohol de tu padre-dijo Rita ganándose la mirada de ambos hombres-¿qué? Yo recuerdo que en nuestra boda solo bebiste dos copas de vino y ya querías ser stripper –eso solo logro que Luke se alejara disimuladamente de su padre.

-no es lo mismo-dijo el patriarca Loud.

-pues Luke al menos fue capaz de llegar por sí mismo aquí y tú y yo no pudimos disfrutar nuestra luna de miel porque te quedaste dormido a medio trabajo-decía Rita aplastando la dignidad de su esposo.

-bueno dejando a mi impotente marido de lado-

-oye te di diez hijos y una hija-

-dos semanas sin tocar música, ni componer y sin salidas-dijo la señora Loud autoritaria ignorando a su marido.

-si-Luke mira el suelo deprimido tratando de pensar en que hacer sin música.

Al salir se encontró con sus otros diez hermanos y hermana viéndolo molestos en caso de sus hermanos y preocupación en caso de Linka.

-sabes que las posibilidades de ir a lactolandia son menos del 10% ¿cierto?-Levi fue el primero en hablar siendo apoyado por sus hermanos mayores.

-Sí, literalmente será tu culpa sino vamos-Loki se pone al frente de sus hermanos con su típica presencia imponente y Luke parece molestarse.

-chicos calma, no será a la última vez que podamos ir-trato de calmar la situación Linka.

-pero aun asi, Linka será culpa de Luke si no vamos-dijo Loki sin querer quitar el dedo del renglón, eso acompañado de una afirmación grupal por parte de sus hermanos menores terminaron de molestar a Luke.

-tu cállate, ¡engreído!-Luke ya estaba enfadado por el comportamiento y el castigo.

-no he dicho nada que no sea cierto-dijo Loki arrogantemente-todo por culpa de alguien que no aguanta la bebida-

-¡cállate, tampoco bebí tanto!-respondió Luke dispuesto a pelearse con su hermano mayor.

-si no lo aguantas no lo tomes-le respondió Loki sin quitar su tono arrogante.

-¡te voy a…!-Luke estaba a punto de ir a golpear a su hermano.

-chicos-Rita apareció a espaldas de su tercer hijo haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran sus demás hijos-su padre y yo hemos hablado por la salida a Lactolandia y…-

-si ya se por el imbécil de Luke no podremos ir-dijo Loki.

-de hecho, pensábamos en ir y ya que castigamos a Luke con no salir, pero si no quieren ir-dijo para crear una queja grupal de sus hijos.

-yo me voy a quedar-dijo Linka tímidamente causando una exclamación grupal al resto de habitantes de la casa.

-pero Linka tu amas ir a Lactolandia-dijo Loni siendo el primero en salir de la impresión.

-ya les dije que siempre abra otras veces-dijo Linka calmadamente-y prefiero divertirme con TODA mi familia sin excluir a nadie-esto conmovió a su madre.

-hay hija, no podemos levantarle el castigo a Luke asi que no lo vamos a dejarlo ir asi que realmente ¿no quieres ir?-dijo Rita poniéndose a la altura de su hija.

-no, yo me voy a quedar-dijo con determinación.

-Linka ¿de verdad te vas a quedar?-pregunto Leif tratando de convencer a su hermana.

-si Leif me voy a quedar-dijo Linka decidida.

-bueno ganare muchos peluches solo para ti-dijo decidido y a Linka le pareció adorable y le revolvió el pelo por sobre la gorra.

Los demás se despidieron y Linka y Luke se quedaron solos, luego de un silencio incomodo Linka fue a su cuarto por un libro de cocina, a ella se le podía considerar una buena cocinera, conocía a la perfección cómo preparar los distintos tipos de hacer los huevos para sus hermanos y los panqueques y ambas cosas saben bien según sus hermanos pero en el resto, pues a ella le gustaban los sabores raros y estos "experimentos" no son muy del agrado de sus hermanos ya que alguna vez le dijeron que era mala cocinera y eso hirió su orgullo asi que ahora no solo tenía el factor sorpresa y un buen conejillo de indias "o no sueno cómo Levi" bueno también podría a tratar algunos temas con Luke.

-bueno manos a la obra-dijo cuándo estuvo en la cocina con todos los ingredientes que necesitaba y un delantal blanco por sobre su ropa de diario y un pañuelo café para evitar que sus cabellos se cayeran en la comida.

[Una hora y veinte minutos después]

-todo listo-había sido muy laborioso en especial con las porciones, una ración común no era suficiente para sus hermanos.

[Cuarto de Luke y Lane]

( **PV** de Luke)

Me encontraba aburrido mama no había incluido escuchar música porque sería imposible apenas se fue Linka a hacer cualquier cosa que hiciese, era bueno saber que podría hablar con ella pero no se siento que no debo hacerlo, no sé, pero siento que hice algo que me hace no poder verla a la cara.

-supongo que algo de compañía no será mala-me dije levantándome de mi puff y saliendo del cuarto solo para darme cuenta que Linka estaba frente a mi puerta a punto de tocar.

-ah hola-dijo tímidamente, parecía tan, tan inocente y con algo de suciedad en la cara.

-emm, ¿necesitas algo?-

-ah, sí hice galletas ¿quieres probar una?-¿cocino? Bueno eso explica la suciedad.

-claro, estaba aburrido de todas formas-dije, claro comida gratis, pero no sé porque me siento una rata de laboratorio.

Fuimos a la cocina y de no ser porque estaba sobrio en todos los sentidos habría pensado que ese canto de ángeles no era mi imaginación, todavía se veían calientes y el aroma era muy delicioso.

-no te comas todas, ¿sí?-me dijo y tome una la saboree y mis papilas gustativas me hicieron explosión y solté unas lágrimas de alegría.

-¿Cómo saben?-la voz de Linka me saco del paraíso.

-claro que ¡SI!-dicho esto la alcé en mis brazos.

-Luke, Luke tengo falda-me dijo apenada aunque muy tarde ya que entre alzada y alzada le vi las bragas, eran blancas con un conejo encima, usando todo mi autocontrol que no se diera cuenta la baje.

-bueno, ¿Por qué hiciste tantas?-me di cuenta de que había otras bandejas aparte de la que había tomado la galleta.

-pues, la receta es para seis porciones asi que repetí cinco veces la receta-me impresione había cómo cincuenta galletas-¿tu, recuerdas algo de anoche?-me pregunto y me puse a recordar.

-pues me acuerdo del concierto-dije, había sido increíble.

-¿Cuánto bebiste?-me puso una cara que me parecía que quería parecer intimidante pero no lo era.

-dos o tres latas de cerveza-

-¿recuerdas cómo llegaste a casa?-

-me trajo Chuck-si el soporta mejor la bebida que yo.

-¿recuerdas algo de cuando llegaste a casa?-

-pues no lo tengo muy en claro-sinceramente no me acuerdo muy bien-¿me puedes contar?-

-sí, yo había bajado a tomar agua y escuche la camioneta de Chuck y te vi entrar y después de la típica platica de "estoy o no borracho", me dijiste que estabas celoso de Loki mientras te decía que no lo despertaras a él o a mama y papa-hizo una pausa, no puede ser eso era mi secreto más oculto ni Lane lo sabe-después te lleve a mi cuarto y dijiste que no yo no te quería y cuando te dije que si-se puso roja y no dijo más.

-¿Qué hice?-pregunte, de esa parte solo recordaba un sabor dulce en mis labios, acaso abre.

-hiciste esto-Linka se acercó a mí y me beso, el beso era un intento de beso apasionado pero Linka no tiene la suficiente experiencia cómo para poder hacer algo cómo eso-y también me tocabas-espera ¡que!-y me genero unas emociones raras que quiero repetir-no, no para el carro.

-oye, oye Linka sé que debió de haber sido una experiencia muy nueva y muy excitante pero somos hermanos y soy mayor que tu no podemos-la tome de los hombros y me aleje de ella.

-sí, ya se también de seguro no soy tan bonita cómo las chicas que te gustan y…-la detuve si no lo hacía empezaría a llorar.

-Linka, no es que no seas bonita está clase de cosas no pueden ser, deberíamos de…-

-si ya se-no quería que estuviera triste pero a pesar que no era la primera vez que rechazo a alguna chica pero Linka es distinta a mi parecer crecerá para ser una mujer hermosísima y una gran pareja-iré a lavarme, no comas más galletas ¿sí?-me dijo no necesitaba conocerla para saber que estaba destrozada.

Bien díganme lo sigo o aquí termina, díganme en los comentario

Sueñen con mi voz.


End file.
